


don't drink and tweet

by mitobabe



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Drunk Texting, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot, and no i did not drink while writing this, drunk tweets, this is so weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-24 22:26:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3786568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitobabe/pseuds/mitobabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Masato should really stay off his phone when drinking with Ren. PWP</p>
            </blockquote>





	don't drink and tweet

**Author's Note:**

> just a little something i came up with during my free period at school

"Oi, Hijirikawa, take a look at this." Ren called over from the couch he was seated in, mindlessly scrolling through his phone. He had a smile on his face, and would always let out an occasional chuckle every time he came across something that he found funny.

Masato set down his cup of tea and got up from his tatami mat, walking over to where Ren was.

"I really hope you won't be showing me something ridiculous again." He commented.

"Oh this is better than that. Don't you remember last night?" Ren handed his phone to him, and the first thing that Masato laid his eyes on made him want to commit seppuku.

It was on Masato's Twitter profile (Shining had suggested that they all should create social media accounts, to keep fans up to date on what they were doing), and the tweet was from the previous night. The text read _"I love Ren Jinguji so much. he's my world"._

What in the actual fuck.

"I--"

"Looks like you had one too many glasses of wine. That, and you had your phone with you. It's a deadly combination, Masa." He emphasized his nickname, causing Masato to kick Ren in the leg by reflex.

"I have to delete them now, I don't want this in my records--"

"Oh, but even if you DO delete them, I'll still have them." While holding on to his shin, Ren grabbed the phone back from the flustered pianist. Taking his hand off his leg, he pressed one button in one, and the power button with the second, and a camera shutter sound effect was heard.

"What did you just do?" Masato asked in a low voice.

"There's something called 'screenshots'. Get with the times, Masa-- OWW!" The blond regret what came out of his mouth, and dropped his phone on the (thankfully) carpeted floor, clutching his shin with both hands.

Masato rushed over to his desk, snatching his phone and immediately unlocked it. He tapped on the Twitter app, opened his account quickly, and made an attempt to delete all the drunken tweets he had made yesterday.

A majority of them were emojis, or unfinished sentences with poor grammar and capitalization (in which the sober Masato tweets were NEVER like that) and for some reason, most of them had a pretty big number of retweets and favourites. Especially the one about his drunken conscience declaring his love for Jinguji.

"Is there even a way to delete them all at once?" He stammered, frantically tapping in the same pattern over and over again to get rid of the tweets. Ren shook his head, replying with "No! And even if there was, all your other tweets would be gone too." He laughed, and Masato shot him a glare.

"Maybe I should take your phone away when we go out drinking again."

"Jinguji, shut up."


End file.
